A Blossom in Summer
by hannahjap
Summary: A beautiful young girl struggles with life at Tokyo U, but is a mysterious auburn-haired boy the answer to her problems, or just a new heartbreak..? LightxOC. Oneshot.


_(Author's Note: Hello dear readers. I have some great news! I'm tired of writing boring, tragic stories like I usually do for Death Note. I'm also tired of yaoi. I've realised that it's just stupid and entirely un-canon, much like my depressing writing is. I know you'll be as happy as me when I tell you that from now on, I shall write only peppy, jazzy stories! And they will all feature either canon pairings or het, as none of the characters in Death Note have ever seemed even slightly gay. This is my first attempt - I know you'll love it. :D)_

It was a beautiful sunny day. There was but one cloud floating gently through the sky, and it resembled a bluebird. The air smelt of sakura blossoms and at Tokyo University, it was a girl as delicate as any flower petal who now sighed.

The girl had hoped that when she got into Tokyo University, the best university in the world, that all her dreams would come true. She had always been the most intelligent person for miles around, not to mention the most beautiful, but now things had changed. She no longer felt as lovely as a falling blossom.

Her hair, which was a brilliant golden, cascaded over her lithe shoulders and fell down to her slender hips. Her eyes were an astoundingly shocking emerald colour, frosted over with thick, perfectly formed eyelashes. Her lips, slightly parted in her sigh, were a shade of salmony pink, glossed over with the pastel glow of lipstick. She blinked once; a slow action that caused her darkly-shadowed lids to dust over the shining orbs of her eyes.

She wore simple clothing. Today, it was a laced corset in light purple and a pair of weathered, bright indigo jeans. She also had a pair of ebony high-heeled boots on, which climbed her lean legs up to her knees.

Her name was Mitsuko Asuka Rei Yumi Summer, or 'Mitsuko Summer' for short. Her father had been English, which is why her last name was Summer, and her mother Japanese. They had met when they both attended Tokyo University and fallen in love. As soon as they graduated, they had been married in a lavish ceremony in a small chapel in England, and then moved back to Tokyo where Mitsuko was born. Tragically, when she was three, her mother and father had been killed when the car they were driving in exploded.

She was raised by an elderly aunt who barely recognised her. Mitsuko had to do all the cooking and chores entirely by herself, and even work two jobs from the age of fourteen to pay for food. Thankfully, now that she had turned eighteen, the inheritance her parents had left her was unlocked and she had more than enough money.

She had wanted to go to Tokyo University in memory of her parents, and with the hope of meeting someone she loved desperately, as they each had. But now her life had been ruined. Forever.

And it was all his fault.

---

Last week, Mitsuko had been sitting and eating lunch with her friends; Honoka, Emi and Kiku, when a boy passed by their table. The boy had elegant, tawny auburn hair which perfectly framed his amazing face and sharp features. He glanced at her with eyes that betrayed a hint of redness and walked away.

As he moved past her, she felt a wave of boiling emotion run through her veins. Her eyes widened and a breath caught in her throat. Her lips separated in a silent gasp. She knew, in that one, perfect moment, that she was in love with the mysterious passer-by.

It didn't take long before she found out his name, as it seemed he was well-known on the campus. He was Yagami Light - the most intelligent student in the university. Mitsuko had been the fifth most talented acceptee herself, so she knew just what it must have taken to have come out at the very top. It was almost God-like. She felt herself fall even deeper into a galaxy of love with him, even if they were yet to exchange but one word.

She had come to her decision - she would seek him out that very day and declare her profound and wondrous love for him.

She went, with a smile wrapped across her soft and silken lips, to where she knew he would be. Gliding towards the tennis courts, she could almost have lifted from the earth on a wave of happiness. Until she was cruelly struck down.

She saw Light step off the court, sweat glistening on his brow like fresh snow, and move towards the crowd. She took a step forward, anticipating the upcoming romance she was about to find herself entwined in. Then, as if a thunderbolt had struck her very soul, she was frozen to the spot.

Light moved towards a girl in the crowd. She had dark brown hair, shortly cut, and brown eyes. She wore a white, sleeveless blouse. When Light approached her, she smiled in a savoury manner. He offered her a warm smile in return, and the two of them shared a small, momentary kiss.

On that terrible day when all her dreams were shattered into tiny, bite-size pieces, Mitsuko had run as fast as she could from the courts and from the university itself. She had run all the way to the small apartment she shared with her elderly aunt and into her room. She had fallen onto the black silk sheets and wept; wept for the tragedy, wept for all those who loved unrequited, wept for the suffering and the hate in the world. But mostly, most of all, she wept for the love she would never know. The love who had been stolen from her by the unknown brunette.

---

Back in the present, Mitsuko slowly gathered her books and made her way out of the university lecture hall to the outside campus. The sky was bright, but her heart was dying in a pit of sorrow. She moved to the nearest bench and sat down, drawing from the pile of textbooks and papers a note.

She opened the cover and pulled out a pen. She wrote, in beautiful calligraphic script, the name of her one and only love - Yagami Light. A crystal tear dropped onto the notepaper and she brushed it away with her ivory fingers and gilded fingernails. This was what it came to.

It was a real notebook. It was not a weapon; merely a tool for a heartbroken girl to record her feelings for a stunning, breathtaking boy whom she would never be close to in the form of poetry.

She wrote; her fingers tight around the pen. Moments later, she had composed a haunting poem dedicated to him.

_Yagami Light._

_My love is a crimson rose,_

_Cursed to the darkness._

_Cold winter's flame,_

_Within my soul,_

_I bleed forever._

_I'm hollow without you._

She sighed breathily as she closed the notebook and placed it on top of her others. She lifted the pile of books from the bench and turned to walk away.

Suddenly out of the blue she crashed into someone and dropped all her books!

"Please be more careful…" she started in her soft, lyrical voice and then stopped. The person looking into her emerald orbs was her beloved Light. Her face turned a pale shade of pink and she looked down at the floor; hurriedly trying to gather her things.

"Allow me to help you," he said calmly, beginning to lift books off the ground.

"No, no, it's alright…" He ignored her polite denial and continued to pick up her dropped belongings for her. The two of them collected all the books, and Mitsuko almost forgot that he had a girlfriend, until Light reached for the last one. Her notebook.

It had fallen open, and when he removed it from the ground, he caught a glance of the page and saw his name inked there. She watched in horror as he read the poem she had just written silently. The emotion she had poured into it was so fresh, the ink was probably still wet.

When he'd finished he looked at her in a way she was not used to. She felt entirely cold and deflated like a dead balloon in a puddle of her own tears. Now he would think of her only as a stalker and never as a potential girlfriend, as she'd hoped.

"You wrote this..?" he asked in a sultry tone. After a lengthy pause in which her world was broken, she nodded coyly. He sighed.

This was the end. In just a second, he would leave and she'd never see him again. He may even repeat the poem to his snobbish girlfriend so that the two of them may laugh at her pain; at her misfortune. At her very core of being.

But that is not what happened. Instead, Light laughed once, softly. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a moment of complete magic. Their lips merged in a display of simple, purest love. All her senses were eclipsed by the sensation of his kiss and she almost felt sakura blossoms stroking her delicate cheeks.

When they broke apart after what felt like eons of bliss, he smiled warmly at her and she stared back at him with total joy and mild confusion. He answered her unspoken question.

"I've seen you around the campus, and from the moment our eyes first met, I knew I would love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else." It was the declaration of love she had always longed to hear, and from his satin lips it sounded like the peal of a thousand angel's bells.

"I… I love you too," she whispered. His face lit up with vindicated delight. He took her velvety hands in his own.

"Please… tell me your name." She smiled at the boy who she loved more than any other.

"My name is Mitsuko Asuka Rei Yumi Summer. Or Summer Mitsuko, I suppose."

"Then I will call you Mitsy-Chan," he murmured lovingly. She giggled at the new pet name.

It was on that wonderful day that Yagami Light and Summer Mitsuko started dating.

---

Three days and seven dates later, Light was walking Mitsuko home from a romantic evening in the park. They reached the door to her apartment and she turned to him with a flourish and a smile.

"That was perfect, Light, thank you." She leaned up to kiss him and he kissed her back, their mouths melting together like fresh snow on a pathway. He brushed the golden strands away from her face and placed his hands against her cheeks. She held tightly to his shoulders as if letting go would send him flying away like sprung elastic.

When their kiss ended, Light smiled down at her and she back up at him.

"Can I…" he started.

"…Come in." The smile on her face widened into a grin.

Mitsuko and Light giggled as they rushed past her elderly aunt, who was making toast in the kitchen and did not notice them, into her bed chamber.

He pressed her against the silk sheets of her bed, kissing her deeply, and running his hands through her hair. She moaned ever so lightly as he stroked her face, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I really want you, my Mitsy-Chan…" he muttered, planting kisses down her neck.

"I want you too, my love…" she responded, clutching him tighter.

He continued to lay kisses down her neck, slowly trailing off down the rest of her body, and began to unlace her corset with one hand.

---

Two weeks later, Mitsuko vomited all over Light when they were making notes together. He wiped it off with a tissue and asked if she was alright. She nodded, but neither of them was convinced.

The next day she confirmed that she was pregnant.

"Oh Light, we're going to get married and be so happy, just like my parents!" she declared with glee after she told him. His face turned pale.

"But… I can't do that! I'm Kira!" Mitsuko frowned.

"Who?" she asked. He sighed.

"Look, there's no way I'm marrying you. I have… a career to think of." Tears welled up in her lovely eyes.

"Bu-But what about my parents? What about my DREAM?"

"Your parents are dead! Just give the stupid thing up for adoption."

She wiped her eyes and nodded; hoping that if she did as he asked, Light would marry her and let her see the mysterious black notebook of poetry which he hid in his room.

And that is how Mello was born.

_(Author's Note: In case you didn't catch that, this was a huge joke. I'll upload a new chapter of Dates soon. In case you ever want to complain that I don't update often enough, just remember: I could turn into this. This could be me. I'm sure no-one wants to see me turn into the new queensakurachan, now do they? ;D)_


End file.
